


A Touch of Spring

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Because it's spring and it's freaking snowing, Just a sweet drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Insomnia experiences a bizarre snowstorm in the middle of spring.Noctis and Ignis cherish these moments.





	A Touch of Spring

“Iggy… is it?”

Noctis’s fingers are threaded through his, and it’s a warm tingling that makes its way up Ignis’s arm and into his chest. He can see his breath forming little clouds in front of their faces, and it _shouldn’t_ be this cold. It’s spring and the cherry blossoms have just begun to bloom, their little buds yearning to break free. They want to be beautiful, even if it is only for a short time.

When he turns to look at Noctis, he can see the snowflakes floating down onto his cheek. Noctis laughs as he raises his other hand to flick it away, but it doesn’t take but a heartbeat for another to replace it. 

Noctis laughs, and it’s a sound that wraps itself around Ignis’s heart and refuses to release. It’s the strength of the cherry blossoms above, the buds refusing to allow the cold to kill them.

“It’s spring—it’s not supposed to be snowing.” Noctis tries to wipe the new flakes off his cheek before they melt, but Ignis is faster. He leans forward and presses his lips to the snowflake, feeling it melt under his touch.

Perhaps it shouldn’t be snowing, but Ignis doesn’t mind the coldness of the snow when he has the promise of spring above him. The buds will need to fight harder, but that will just make them more beautiful.


End file.
